


It's always been you.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), F/F, POV Beauregard Lionett, POV Yasha (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Please do NOT quote me on the CR related duologue! I am a fairly new criter and have not seen it all yet. I absolutely love yasha and beaus relationship so decided to write my own fiction :) it will get dirty :) so please do not read if you are below the age of 18
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting yashas new girlfriend.

"stop panicking they will love you" yasha chuckles as she steps behind her girlfriend who is frowning at herself in the full length mirror in yasha's bedroom. Harper pouts and turns around now wrapped in yasha's arms. Yasha grins resting her hands at the bottom of the younger girls back.

"I just want this to be perfect, I want them to like me" Harper leans up and gently closes her eyes as yasha leans down to peck her lips. With her eyes still closed Harper lets out a gentle sigh when yasha pulls away. Yasha smiles as she notices the look of content wash across Harper's face. "And your ex she's going to be okay right?"

"Beau's not my ex she's my friend" yasha points out wanting to make that very clear.

"But you did date" Harper replies.

"Yes. We did. But that's not what's important, beau will give you no trouble. Please do not go into this with the picture of her as my ex" yasha didn't want anybody to treat beau with any kind of disrespect, especially not someone who she cared about. Yes she and beau dated but that didn't matter, beau was always her friend before anything else.

Harper shruggs and slips out of yasha's arms. "Their will be no trouble as long as she doesn't give me trouble" Harper replies as she slipped on her shoes.

"Good" yasha sighs walking over to the front door. "My lady" she winks opening the door for Harper.

Harper grins at yasha as she walks out the door before turning around to wait for her to lock it. She takes yasha's hand in her own. "I'll drive" she smiles leading yasha over to her car.

"Are you sure? You can have a drink if I dr-" yasha starts but is cut off by Harper.

"It's your night, we are meeting your friends. You drink I'm fine to drive"

"Thank you" yasha grins before giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss on lips. "Your so perfect"

"Hmm" Harper smiles. "Takes one to know one"

Yasha shakes her head before climbing into the passenger side. She watches Harper plug her seatbelt and check her mirrors before pulling out of the drive. Yasha places her hand on Harper's upper thigh gently tapping along to the sound of the radio.

"So remind me of your friends again... You have jester, caduces, Caleb, nott and fjord?" Harper asks.

"And beau" yasha says just loud enough for Harper to hear her.

"Oh yes" Harper laughs. "How could I forget beauregard"

Yasha removes her hand from Harper's thigh, although Harper didn't really say anything wrong yasha felt insult I'm her voice whenever she spoke about beau and it pissed her off.

"Your not seriously mad at me because I forgot your ex girlfriend?" Harper laughs.

"No. No I'm not" yasha replies looking out the car window.

"Well you sure as hell seem it"

"Look I'm not going to say this again. Beau is my friend, nothing more nothing less. You do not need to get so jealous whenever her name is bought up."

"Okay" Harper shrugs.

Harper and yasha drive the rest of the way to the restaurant in complete silence. Theirs a thick layer of awkward in the car but both girls were too stubborn to say anything. Both of them couldn't see the others point of view. as far as Harper was concerned it's just downright disrespectful to hang out with an ex when you have a partner. And as far as yasha was concerned beau is her friend and always would be. Not only that but beau securely holds a very special place in yasha's heart, if she's being honest with herself, if it came down to it she would pick beau over anybody.

"Yash"

Yasha cringes when Harper called her that, nobody calls her Yash except for beau. Shaking beau from her mind Yasha unclips her seatbelt and turns to face Harper.

"I'm sorry, can we just forget about it. I wanna have a good night and meet your friends"

Yasha nods and leans over to her girlfriend. "You know I can't stay mad at you" she grins before pecking her on the lips.

The two girls get out of the car and make their way to the restaurant hand in hand. When they open the door yasha immediately spots her group not surprisingly standing at the bar. "Come on" yasha smiles leading her over to her friends. "Hey guys" yasha grins.

"YASHA I missed you so much" jester grins pulling her best friend into her body for a big hug. Yasha hugs jester back and introduces her to Harper. "I've heard many good things about you Harper, yasha tell me that you like to sing"

"I do" Harper smiles. "And I heard so much about you too, all of you actually"

"Did I miss anything?" Beau asks walking around the corner on her way back from the bathroom. Yasha and Harper turn around to see where the voice had come from. Beau's whole face lights up at the sight of yasha. "Yash!" Beau beams pulling her into a hug. "How have you been?"

Yasha grins at beau. "I've been good, you know me! How are you?"

"I've been great, still working out" beau laughs.

"So i can see" yasha smiles looking from beaus face to her bicep.

Ahem! Harper coughs trying to get yasha's attention. Yasha turns to Harper than to beau.

"Oh yeah... Urm Harper this is beau and beau this is Harper" yasha says trying to cover the awkwardness she sure is coming out in her voice.

"Nice to meet you" beau smiles holding out her hand for Harper to shake.

Harper stands staring at her hand for a second too long making it clear that she wasn't happy with her presence. "And you" Harper gives beau smirk before shaking her hand. the whole group all stand at the bar getting to know Harper a little bit better whilst they wait for their table.

Harper had been stood speaking to jester and nott for a while before she noticed that yasha wasn't stood beside her. She turns around looking for her and isn't suprised to see her leant up against a Piller talking to beau. Harper's face must have dropped because jester took no time in telling her not to worry and that the girls had always been close, which not surprisingly didn't help at all.

Soon enough the waitress came around to tell them that their table was ready, yasha followed her friends to the table where she had told her girlfriend she would meet her after she had finished in the bathroom. Yasha took a seat beside jester, without taking a second thought for Harper beau sat down on the other side of yasha. The three girls got into conversation about what had been going on in each of their lives for the past couple of weeks not noticing Harper stood behind yasha.

"You okay?" Beau asks looking up at Harper.

"Yes fine...babe are we gonna sit together" Harper asks looking at yasha.

"Shit oh my god, sorry" beau gets up from her chair.

"Yep" Harper says sitting in beau's chair before she barely had a chance to move.

Yasha gives Harper a what the fuck look then turns to beau..."Thanks beau" yasha smiles at her friend. Beau walks to the other side of the table and sits directly opposite yasha making it easier for them to communicate than before. Harper silently curces at herself as she sits and listens to beau and yasha talk about the good ol' days.

The group orders their food and continues talking until it arrives. Once it arrived they all tuck in their was talk amongst them all of a nightclub. Before Harper and yasha came out tonight they both agreed that they would go to the restaurant and then straight home. Well mainly Harper told yasha that was what was happening and she agreed to keep the peace. So harper was pretty pissed off when yasha agreed to join them. Not wanting to leave yasha and beau alone together Harper agreed to go also. Yasha wasn't sure why but she was a bit upset when Harper agreed to come along, she thought that maybe she would be able to spend some time with her friends tonight seen as harper expressed earlier that she didn't want to go to a club.


	2. Jealousy

Throughout the whole of the meal with yashas friends Harper made snide little remarks about beau. Luckily nobody really seemed to notice except for yasha, or at least nobody did anything to draw attention to it.

"Remember that time that jester met up with her ex then he wouldn't leave her alone for days on end" Caleb laughs and all the others join in.

"Oh my god he was the worst" jester groans.

"Perfect example of why you shouldn't be friends with you ex" Harper smirks looking back and forth between yasha and beau.

Yasha slammed her knife and fork down on the table and angrily pushes out her chair. "Don't follow me, I'll be back in a second" she says to Harper before making her way to the bathroom to calm down. If that was the first remark that Harper had made then yasha could have probably ignored it, but she has spent the whole dinner listening to Harper make stupid remarks like this. Not only was she stupidly protective of her friend beau, she was embarrassed. she was embarrassed that her friends would notice what Harper was doing. And on top of that she would never ever want beau to feel uncomfortable. 

Yasha looks at herself in the mirror as she lets out a hard sigh trying to calm herself down.

"Yash"

Yasha looks to the bathroom door where she sees beau walk in. "I think I'm gonna go home" beau smiles at yasha sadly.

"What's no! You said you were coming out with us"

"It's clear Harper doesn't want me here I don't want cause you any problems" beau puts her hand on yasha's arm.

Yasha closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when she felt beau's hand touch her arm and she remembers how it felt to be touched by Beau. Touched properly by beau. Yasha almost let out a gentle moan thinking about it, luckily she managed to push her thoughts away and snap back to reality before beau could question her.

"Your coming out!" Yasha tells her. "I couldn't care less who doesn't want you there. I want you there, our friends want you there" she says trying to come across as demanding but it's coming out more like begging. 

"Okay" beau smiles. "Look. I uh. I know this is bad timing but urm... I miss you"

"Please beau, don't" yasha looks down to the ground forcing her eyes to look anywhere other than to beau. She didn't trust herself when it came to beau.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"You know I love you, but I can't do this beau. Harper's sat out their" yasha frowns thinking about how fucked up this is. The girl who she loves is stood in front of her and the girl who shares her bed is sat out with her friends waiting for her.

"I know I'm sorry" beau looks down willing the tear away that's threatening to fall.

Yasha closes the gap between them and gently strokes her cheek with her thumb. "Don't apologize for being honest" she tells her before gently kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in a second, okay?" She whispers softly. Beau nods and yasha gives her a sad smile before leaving the restroom to go back to the table.

"You good yasha?" Fjord asked after the girl took her seat.

"Yes I am fine"

"Did you see beau?" He asks.

"No where is she?" Yasha lies not wanting to cause trouble with Harper.

"She went to the bathroom" caduces says.

Yasha shrugs "we must have missed eachother"

Everyone paid for their meals and left the restaurant together they all agreed to meet up at the club, each of them made their way towards their cars in the carpark. 

"That shit was really fucking immature" yasha snaps once the car doors are shut and they are both inside.

"I have no idea what your talking about" Harper shrugs pulling out of the car park. She knew exactly what yasha was talking about.

"Honestly if you don't like beau in my life than you may aswel leave" yasha snaps.

"You'd pick her over me?" Harper asks.

"You don't want me to answer that"

"Yes. Yes I do Yash!" Helper pulls ovee on the side of the road and looks at yasha.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Yash? Why not! what the fucks wrong with you? You were fine earlier" Harper snaps back at her.

"You, you ruined my night with my friends so thanks for that... Drive"

Harper silently wipes away her tears and starts the car back up. Both girls sat in the car not saying a word both have silent tears dripping down their faces.

"That hurt yasha" Harper says quietly as she sniffs wiping her cheeks.

Yasha looks over to the young girl and instantly feels terrible. She didn't like to see anybody cry especially not someone she cared about. And she did care about harper just in a different way to how she cared about beau.

"I'm sorry harper" yasha sighs wiping her eyes. "Don't make me choose because it will be her, it's always been her" yasha places a hand on Harper's upper thigh. "Beau's my friend not my girlfriend but if I had to pick between you both it would be her, so please Harper don't make me" yasha gently squeezes Harper's thigh. She didn't want to upset her girlfriend but she needed Harper to know that she had to stop this shit with beau.

"Okay" Harper says quietly. "I'm sorry...yasha?"

"Yes baby" she replies with the same gentle voice.

"Please don't cheat on me, if anything happens between you and beau just end it with me first. I don't think my heart could take it"

"Baby nothings going to happen" yasha tried to comfort the girl but it's difficult when she's driving.

"Just promise me"

"I promise" yasha sighs.

They pull into the nightclub and instead of getting out the car and walking inside yasha puts her hand underneath the seat to find the lever to push the chair back. Once she finds it she pushes the chair back as far as it will go and pats her knee asking harper to climb on her lap. Harper smiles and unbuckles her seatbelt before climbing into yasha's lap. Yasha wrapper her arms around the girl and gently kisses her forehead. "It's all been a bit much today huh?" Yasha laughs although she's not sure why because nothing about the situation was funny.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I'm just scared of losing you" Harper nuzzles her face into yasha's neck gently pressing her lips to the girls pale skin. 

"Your not going too" yasha looks up out the window and sees her group of friends looking at them both she gives them a look as if to say don't mention it. Just before the girls climb out she catches beau's expression and it breaks her heart. Beau had been watching the girls with the most heartbroken facial expression. She looked sad, lost almost torn apart. It honestly killed yasha to see her like that. 

"Come on baby" yasha opens the car door and climbs out after Harper. The whole group walk into the club together and find a quiet table big enough to seat them all next to the bar. Yasha looks at Harper who's sat beside her and notices a glimmer of sadness still in her eyes. She puts her arm around the girl and gently pulls her onto her knee.

"I'm okay" Harper smiles back at yasha.

"I know" yasha smiles. "I just wanted to hold my girl" yasha sat making Harper grin. Yasha felt awful for how she had treated Harper. She's almost sure if the situation were reversed she would feel the same.

Across the table beau's Heart sank harder than the Titanic. Yasha was too busy trying to cheer up Harper to notice the sadness across the table. Jester noticed and took her friend off to the dance floor for a dance.

"Your okay" jester told beau. Beau doesn't say anything she just nods trying her best to fight back the tears. "Beau no! Don't do that" jester says trying to fan beaus face to stop the tears from falling. Beaus face screwed up as a single tear slipped down her cheek. The girl walked from the dance floor out to the relatively quiet smoking area with jester following her.

"Beau" jester sighs and bring her friend into a hug.

"I'm in love with her Jess" beau sniffs. "I've never seen her with anyone else before, it hurts. It hurts so fucking bad"

Jester was shocked she had never really seen beau cry before, and here she was big tough and strong Beauregard crying whilst confessing her love for her ex girlfriend. In any normal situation jester would comfort her friend by insulting her ex and telling her she was a million times better and way too good for her. But this time she couldn't yasha was just as much of a friend her as beau. And she couldn't tell her that yasha wasn't good enough for her because in reality they were perfect for each other and everybody could see that.

"How about we go in their order a drink and show her what she's missing hey?" Jester smiles.

"What do you mean?" Beau sniffs.

Jester wipes underneath beau's eyes getting rid of the smudges of black make up and pulls the girls hairband from her hair, letting it fall around her face. She stepped back from beau and ripped the bottom of her T-shirt to expose her toned stomach.

"HEY" beau shouts looking at the piece of fabric now in jesters hands.

"Damn" jester grins. "Girl you look fine!... Now let's go show miss yasha how hot you are"

Beau smiles finally getting jesters plan. "Dude I don't think this is a good idea" I mean I'm not... I'm just-"

"Your hot" jester interrupts."Of course its a good idea" she beams dragging her friend to the bar. "Two double G&T's please" jester asks and exchanges a note for the drinks. "Miss beau" she says handing her a glass.

"Thanks Jess"

"Now i think we should go dance right their" jester points to the empty floor space Infront to yasha and Harper.

"What! Jess no!" But before beau could complain anymore she had been dragged to the spot that jester had pointed out. Not wanting to look like a dear caught in headlights beau danced with jester keeping a watchful eye on yasha. Beau grins when she realises she had caught the girls attention. The way yasha watched her made her dance just a little more suggestive, yasha's gaze gave her confidence she didn't even know she had. They way she couldn't take her eyes away for one second made jester know how much she wanted her. 

Harper was deep in conversation with fjord at this point and had absolutely no idea that her girlfriend is here gawking over her ex. Yasha watched as beau hips moved perfect to the music. she remembers how her hips used to move perfectly in time with hers...the way that her biceps tensed when she moved her arms. The same way they tensed when she held yasha whilst she was coming down from the most amazing orgasm. Everything about beau right now screamed sex to yasha and she wasn't sure if she could contain herself.

"Fuck" yasha moaned under hear breath as she felt a dampness in her underwear. Yasha looked behind her making sure that Harper was pre occupied before she rushed off to the bathroom.

"Oh my god did you see her face" jester laughs... "She wants you"

Yasha ran into one of the stalls and quickly shut the door, she pulls her pants and underwear down in one quick motion. She let out a low hum as her fingers made contact with her dripping pussy. Panting heavily yasha rubbed her clit thinking about the way beau's muscles moved as she danced. She rubbed faster remembering how beau would nibble on her labia between each lick she made on her swollen clit. "Oh fuck beau" yasha gently moans. She throws her head back closing her eyes imagining beaus fingers on her.

"Yash?" She heard beau shout from outside the stall.

Yashas face altomatically flushed pink as her eye fly open, shit she thinks to herself. But she's too far gone now she needs this. It's not a question of wanting it anymore. rubs harder and faster before letting out a moan that she tried so desperate to hold back as she cums. Fuck she thinks to herself as she cleans herself up.

Play it cool Yash play it cool... Yasha walks out the stall and smiles at a dumbfound looking beau.

"What?" Yasha asks.

"You said my name, and you came" beau smile cockily.

"I don't know what your talking about" yasha replies.

"Come on Yash I've made you cum enough to know your sex noise, you know" beau walks closer to her closing the gab between them. "You know you can have the real thing right, all the gotta do is ask" beau places her hand on yasha's crotch over her pants.

Yasha moans feeling beau's breath on her neck and her hand where she so desperately wants to feel more.

"You remember how I'd eat you out for hours even after you came and you beged me to stop because you'd become to sensitive, but I'd push on and make you scream as you came all over my face a second third and forth time...I knew that you didn't want me to stop really you wanted me to make you cum over and over until my face was dripping. 

"Oh shit beau" yasha moans as she remembers beau going down on her. "I need you"

That was all beau needed to hear to push yasha back into the stool and lock the door. Beau pulled down yasha's pants and got onto her knees In a second. She leans forward licking the material that separates her from yasha's pussy. She inhales deeply drowning in that scent that she had missed so much. "Tell me you want me" beau says gripping onto yasha's ass. 

"I want you" yasha moans. "Beau I want you so fucking bad"

Beau moans at her words gripping tighter before she pulls down yashas underwear and kisses the skin everywhere but her swollen clit.

"Beau please. I don't have long" the pale girl begs becoming impatient.

Beau smiles and gently nibbles yasha's labia earning herself a low groan from the girl Infront of her. Beau gently licks from yasha's hole to her clit up and down in a soft motion getting yasha used to the sensation before she got into the good bit. She knew what yasha likes and she knew how to please her.

Within minutes yasha was a moaning mess holding onto beau's shoulders to stop her legs from bucking underneath her. Yasha hadn't been with many women but out of all that she had nobody ate pussy like beau. Yasha gave one final scream as she came all over beau's face. Beau softly licked the cum off of yasha's thighs not wanting to not let a single drop go to waste, after all she didn't know if this would be the last time she would taste it. Beau grabs some tissues and cleans off her face.

I.uh. um. Thank you" yasha says as beau stand up. "You have no idea how badly I want to taste you right now" yasha moans.

"Anytime" beau winks. "But not right now, harp- urm people are waiting for us"

"Right" yasha sighs...she can't help herself she leans into beau and starts to kiss her, beau turns it into a make out but it's not hot or steamy it's slow and meaningful. In the back of her mind Yasha knew she just broke her promise to Harper and she knew she wanted beau.

"What's gonna happen now?" Beau asks pulling back from yasha.

"I want you, and only you" yasha tells her taking hold of her hand.

"I want that too" beau tells her. "Harper?"

"I'll take care of it. Just give me time my love, I promise you I will be yours again soon. I just. I need to do this right" yasha sighs.

'okay, but one more kiss first" beau and yasha both grin as they lean into eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it and would like me to continue ❤️


End file.
